The Millenium Scarab
by Neko Naomi
Summary: What happens when an unsuspecting teenager is hurled into the Dimension we know as Yu-Gi-Oh? A little humor, perhaps a little romance later on. Please review! Chapter 4 is now up, read on!
1. Default Chapter

The Millennium Scarab  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I sorely wish I did! This is the setting of my Fan Fiction, please tell me whether I should continue, based on the amount of detail and such I put into these short, yet informing paragraphs. I would be dearly grateful for two reviews. Thanks! - Neko Naomi ___________________________________  
  
Meika stood towering over the black and white television, a scowl plastered on her elegant face. Occuli of azure hue narrowed in enragement. Raven toned locks of hair had escaped from the tail cascading down her back, the tendrils obscuring most of her vision. Meika stood at around six foot three, far taller than the antique she stood before. Her school uniform had been tailored for her height quite crudely; haphazard stitches could be picked out from the bland hue of cloth used to make her skirt and top. With an enraged howl, Meika thrust her left foot outwards in a low kick, hearing an all too satisfying crunch as the glass screen gave way to the pressure of her foot. Several sparks emitted from the shattered screen, Meika withdrawing her foot in a state of fear. What was her mother going to do, when she saw what Meika had done? Debating on whether or not to tell the truth, the fifteen-year-old girl scribbled a note to her mother, explaining that she had been practicing her karate, and had 'accidentally' landed a kick straight into the television. It was a lie, but a somewhat truthful one at that. Snatching a threadbare sweater from the tarnished hat rack in the foyer, Meika rushed outside. As soon as she stepped off the front porch of her shabby home, Meika regretted her decision to head outdoors. A bitter northern gale swept up the thin layer of foliage resting on the cracked street and pavement, sending leaves and debris floating wildly about in the air. The naked boughs of trees resembled outstretched arms, it was as if the trees were mourning the loss of their foliage. Her breath escaping in great puffs of smoke before her, Meika began to stroll purposely down the street, pulling the worn jacket around her slender frame tighter, as if to entrap the heat inside her body, and stop it from escaping from her, as her breath did. Her muddled thoughts reverted back to what had caused her to ruin the television in the first place. It had been about a half an hour ago, Meika fiddling with the dials of the television, tuning it into the television network, which broadcasted her favorite show of all time, Yu-Gi- Oh. All of a sudden, the screen blanked, a drab message scrolling across the upper part of the screen. Yu-Gi-Oh has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances, we are sorry for any inconveniences. Right. That message, not to mention the fact that her school day had been horrid, added up to her losing her temper. Grumbling several curses under her breath, Meika hastened her gait, glaring at random passerby.  
  
Several blocks later, Meika had paused for refuge on the enclosed doorstep of one of the shops adorning the main avenue through town. Her face alit from the freezing cold, her jacket no longer sufficing in her keeping her warm. The temperature had dropped several degrees, the once milling crowds reduced to a slim few still battling their way along the cracked sidewalk. However a steady flow of cars and mopeds still lined the streets, it was near rush hour, when everyone was let off of work, to return home. Meika was scouring the bustling traffic for a familiar car, when she saw it. A sudden glimmer of light burst into view, it reminded her of a mirage one sees in the heat. But.how could that be? No one else seemed to have noticed the light, except Meika. That's when an uneasy feeling began to flood over her, it felt as if something were calling her, beckoning her. The worst part was, the bodiless voice seemed to be emitted from the mirage.  
  
So.what is that mirage Meika is seeing? Is it just her imagination playing tricks on her, or something else? Please review, and I'll attempt to place another chapter up soon. Remember to review! ^___^ 


	2. The Beginning of the Troubles

The Beginning Of The Troubles  
  
Meika trembled as the voice echoed within the farthest chambers of her mind, occuli widening with a mixture of shock and fear. The voice grew stronger, and the girl found herself stepping from her sheltered spot, walking towards the portal. As she took her first hesitant step into the traffic choked road, something took a hold of her, Meika found herself unable to stop from striding even further into the street. At the same moment, a moped began to speed down the cleared road, taking the chance to get ahead of the next flow of traffic soon to appear. The driver saw Meika a moment too late, he would be unable to halt his motorcycle in time; the momentum at which he traveled was too great.  
  
The man instead began to scream at the girl, attempting to tell her to get out of the road, but Meika either did not hear him, or she could not respond, which was the case. A second before the impact took place, Meika stepped into the portal, vanishing from view. The moped slowed to a stop several feet down the road, the teenager's occuli widened with stunned shock, as he scanned the street, as if hoping to see a lifeless body strewn upon the pavement, anything to prove what he had just seen, was wrong.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl had somehow appeared in a dimension between worlds, her limp frame suspended in the thickened air, slowing her plummet to an almost crawling pace. Her thoughts were muddled as she flexed her extremities, expecting to find herself missing an arm or leg. Once satisfied with the fact that she was all intact, if not a little stunned, she glanced around at the shale hued surroundings. There seemed to be no real solid form, it reminded her somewhat of the lava lamp, which she had in her room. At least she was rid of that creepy voice, she thought dryly. She spoke too soon, the moan once more intruded her thoughts, beckoning her to come.  
  
Meika scoured frantically her surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of her mysterious caller, but saw nothing, to her great disappointment. Her plummet sped up as well, Meika found a scream arising in her closed throat, as she seemingly plummeted to her fate, whatever that might be. The last conscious thought to come to her mind was that she never said farewell to her mother, before she blanked out in a sudden flash of blindingly white light.  
  
Ryou Bakura had been taking an evening stroll, to attempt to clear his troubled mind, when he heard it. A solid thud, as if something, or someone, had just fallen from a great height. As he rushed around the corner of the sidewalk, his opticals widened in shock as he saw a unconscious Meika sprawled out on the pavement.  
  
I didn't get a single review on this site, but a few of my friends on Neopets reviewed and said I should continue, so voila, here's the next chapter! Please review! 


	3. Meika's Horrific Realization

Releasing a scream, Meika quickened her running pace, glancing back every few seconds at the foul creature gaining on her. No matter how hard she pushed herself, it seemed that she grew slower with every passing moment. The monster began to snap at her heels, it's slathered fangs stained with crimson. This caused Meika to scream once more, fumbling and crashing to the ground beneath her. She glanced up in pure horror as the figure leapt for her, shielding her face as a sudden brilliant light exploded in her mind.  
  
Ryou released a sigh of relief as the girl's opticals fluttered open; he had thought her to be dead. As Meika's sight became focused, she recognized the white haired teenager bent over her. She gave a yelp of surprise, stumbling to her feet, and hunkering down in a defensive stance, much to the surprise of poor Ryou. Meika's voice was several octaves above normal, as she spat out what words were forming in her mind. "Wha.what kind of a sick joke is this, where the hell am I?" Ryou blinked, what was with this girl? He gave an all too fake and rehearsed smile, the same one he used with irritating bullies at school, and with his own Yami. "I am Ryou Bakura, and you are in Domino."  
  
Meika's mouth snapped open and shut, she reminded Ryou of a carp he had once seen at the city docks. "You're kidding, right?" She began to laugh shrilly, occuli narrowing in disbelief. "Right, and I suppose you have an evil Yami, who was a Tomb Robber in a past life as well, no?" Ryou was stunned at this remark, even though it was obviously scornful and meant to be sarcastic. How did this girl know he had a Yami, and more so, how did she know what Bakura was?  
  
Meika noticed a confused expression shadow the boy's face, her own face screwing up in a mixture of utter disbelief, and shock. No, this couldn't be. She scanned for a symbol that she was back in her own town of Bancroft; that this was all some misunderstanding. The sign she found, which declared in bold gold lettering, "Welcome to Domino," didn't raise her spirits.  
  
The sudden realization of what must have happened to her all hit Meika at once; she crumpled into a heap on the pavement, dissolving into a fit of sobs. Ryou glanced down with almost pity at her, she looked so miserable. Giving another sigh, this time of exasperation, he held a hand out to Meika. "Come on, we can't stay out here all night. I suppose you can come to my house, until we find you a place to stay." Meika furiously rubbed at the tears sliding down her face, giving a solemn nod, and allowing Ryou to help her up.  
  
As Ryou led the way back to his house, he began to go over the events, which had just taken place. This strange girl had appeared out of nowhere, demanding to know where she was, and when told, she refused to believe it. Not to mention the fact that she knew Ryou had a Yami, and that information wasn't known, but to a select few, who had discovered it the hard way. A cold, heartless voice intruded his thoughts, Bakura. {What the hell are you contemplating now?} Ryou winced, but Meika was so far sunken in a state of numb acceptance that she didn't notice. He replied with the false cheeriness that everyone knew him for. {Nothing, Yami. Just stupid little thoughts that don't mean a thing.} {Really? You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you? I suppose not, well, just make sure you don't.} Ryou smiled in relief as he sensed his darker half once more retreat into his Spirit Room. However, by this time the two had found their way to his house, so he wouldn't have time to think again until later. He pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind, and unlocked the front door, ushering the stupefied Meika inside.  
  
Well, what did you think of this chapter? I attempted to do the best Ryou I could, please don't hurt me if he seems wrong in anyway! Anyways, next chapter there will be several more unnerving experiences for Meika, what, you didn't actually expect me to post them here, did you? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what else happens to poor Meika, don't forget, review! 


	4. Millennium Item Premonitions

Millennium Item Troubles  
  
It was near midnight, a light rain had begun to soak the streets outside, giving the light emitted from the lampposts outside an eerie aura. Meika was huddled in a large overstuffed chair, studying the barren streets through one of the living room windows dazedly, her occuli glazed in distant thought. Why was she even here, who had called her to this Dimension? Giving an exasperated sigh, she pulled closer around her the blanket Ryou had given her, and drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
Ryou however, was far from sleep. He had been troubled by one single thought the entire evening, and it just wouldn't let him relax. How did that girl know about Bakura? He was certain he had never seen her before. Yet, she seemed to know a lot about him. Perhaps what Isis had told him the other morning was true?  
  
A solitary figure strode through the now torrential downpour. Grumbling several obscene phrases under her breath, Mai sped up a few notches; this was the last time she ever let Wheeler talk her into walking over to his house. She glanced around with little hope of seeing someone with an umbrella she could perhaps borrow, or even take. A miniscule smile crossed the young woman's face as she remembered what she had actually gone over to Joey's for. She withdrew a small package from one of the many pockets of her trench coat, unwrapping it delicate measures. As the brown paper fell away from the precious item, Mai's smile grew several inches wider. There in her palm was laid a fossilized Scarab, one that would certainly get her quite a bit of cash. And that stupid kid had gladly handed it over to her, how he had come into possession of it, Mai would never know.  
  
Ryou had managed to fall into a light sleep, that was, until his Yami awoke him. {Wake up you fool, there's a Millennium Item nearby!} Ryou sat up, attempting to blink the sleep from his eyes, glancing around the room with a confused scowl. {What are you talking about? What do you--} He paused, glancing down at the now glowing Ring which hung heavily against his neck, Bakura was right, there was a Millennium Item nearby. Scrambling out of bed, Ryou rushed downstairs, not even pausing to change out of his pajamas, before rushing out the door.  
  
Mai glanced up as she heard a door slam, her amethyst occuli widening as she saw Ryou stride over to her, with his pajamas on. "Hello Ryou, I hope I didn't, wake you." Ryou blinked with confusion, what the heck was Mai talking about? {You baka, you're still in your pajamas!} Ryou glanced down at himself, his face flushing a light pink as he saw that, indeed, he was still wearing his pajamas. He cleared his throat noisily, as if that would change the topic of conversation.  
  
"Mai, my Ring detected a Millennium Item, and it seems to be pointing directly to you, so-" His gaze rested on the Scarab resting in Mai's hand, his Ring glowing an even brighter gold as he did. {That must be the Millennium Item, take it from her, you fool!} Ryou hesitated, Bakura taking over instead, and lunging for Mai, no way was he going to miss a chance in lifetime such as this.  
  
Meika snapped awake from her hazy dreams as she heard a shrill scream echo outside. Meika rushed for the door, opening it just in time to see Bakura knock Mai unconscious, in his hand was held the Scarab.  
  
Meika felt a sudden euphoria overcome her as she saw the Scarab, though she had no idea what was so special about it. She dashed over to Ryou, snatching it from his hand. Bakura glared at the girl, how dare she even attempt to steal from him, a Tomb Robber? Meika had the precious item clasped in both of her hands; it felt familiar somehow. That's when her euphoria died out, and a sickening feeling of a foreboding death overcame her. Giving a strangled cry, Meika visibly winced, and dropped the Item, which had darkened in hue to an almost pitch black. She clutched her head, as if attempting to crush the premonition she had just seen, out of her mind.  
  
Bakura watched as the girl collapsed for the second time that evening, sprawled out beside the Item, which had returned to a polished bronze hue once more. He took up the Scarab, slipping it into his pocket. Then, glancing around as if to make sure no one saw him; he withdrew a Duel Monsters card from his other pocket. He contemplated whether or not to send the two unconscious girls to the Shadow Realm, before deciding against it. That girl might come in handy when it came time to unlock the powers of the item, and Mai, well, he just didn't feel like summoning a monster at the moment. Glancing around a last time, he began to drag the two back into his Hikari's household.  
  
Well, there's the next chapter, what did you think? Poor Meika, she has a lot more troubles in store for her. And how the heck did Joey come into the Possession of the Millennium Scarab? All those questions, and a few more surprises in store next chapter! -Hugs Ryou, who is still in his pajamas- Ryou: That chapter was humiliating; I was outside in my pajamas! What if someone I knew saw me? Neko Naomi: Well, Mai and Meika saw you, and I think your froggy pajamas are cute! Ryou: -Dies of embarrassment- Remember, review! 


	5. Meika's Yami?

Mai awoke several hours later, glancing with a mixture of confusion and horror at her terribly decorated surroundings. She gagged as her gaze fell upon the burgundy walls, and the cream colored carpeting. "Yuck, whoever decorated this room must be a fashion disaster!" Leave it up to Mai Valentine to think of fashion first, safety later. Hearing a muddled grumble of curses, she glanced over at Meika, who at the moment was clasping her throbbing head in her trembling hands. "Damn, I have a horrible headache--you.you're Mai Valentine?" Mai raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow at the bedraggled girl seated beside her, giving a curt nod of her head. "Yes, and who might you be?" Her glance fell upon the girl's unnerving occuli, a darkened azure hue. Mai shuddered, those eyes reminded her of a crazed killer. Meika watched as Mai studied her with a shudder of dissatisfaction. "What, what's wrong with me?" Her voice began to rise several octaves, Meika scouring the room for a mirror, so that she might be able to glance at herself, and attempt to see what was so horrific about her. Mai noticed this, and began to violently shake her head, as if in denial with what she just said. "No, nothing's wrong with you, I just, you reminded me of someone." Mai gave a quieted sigh of relief, good thinking. That was one of the few good attributes about her; she could always readily come up with a lie when one was needed. Meika settled down, glancing suspiciously at Mai from the corner of her oddly hued occuli. "Well, I'm Meika, just so you know." Her voice fallen back down to it's normal range; she no longer looked as high strung as before either. Mai attempted not to make eye contact with the girl, instead gazing, and cringing, at the room in which both of them were. Bakura, meanwhile, was having one hell of a time attempting to figure out what exactly the Millennium Scarab did. Bent over the ancient relic, he began to mumble several counter spells under his breath, nothing doing the trick. "Damn this object, what the hell use is it anyhow?" Still grumbling, Bakura retreated inside his Spirit Room, leaving a dazed Ryou standing in the kitchen. Mai had moved over to one of the more shadowed corners of the small room, attempting to keep her sights away from Meika. She didn't know why, but that girl gave her the creeps. Meika had that look about her, one of a person on the edge of sanity. Meika was outstretched on the twin-sized bed pushed upon roughly against the longest wall in the room, her elongated legs swinging lazily in circles a few inches from the carpet. She had just about dozed off, when something, or rather someone began to speak to her. {Where am I? This isn't Egypt. And who are you?} Meika sat upright, and gave a confused look in Mai's direction. "What do you mean, of course we're not in Egypt, and I already told you, I'm Meika." Mai glanced up at Meika, furrowing her brow at Meika. "What the heck are you talking about, I never said anything about Egypt, I haven't talked for the last ten minutes!" A puzzled look crossed the girl's face, as she once more stretched out along the bed. {She's right, I'm the one who asked where I was, and who the hell you are. So, answer me!} Meika gave a strangled scream, scrambling off the bed, and huddled against one of the walls, pupils narrowed to mere slits. Someone had just talked to her, inside her own mind. Ryou had heard Meika scream from downstairs, striding upstairs, attempting to locate where Bakura might have hidden her. Another, less vocal scream hit his ears, and Ryou pinpointed her location, the guest bedroom. Hurling the door open, his jaw dropped. There in the room was Mai, Meika, and someone else. Cliffhanger, perhaps! Who is that someone else Ryou saw? And, will anyone else review? Thanks to all who did so far, I'll keep going on for you guys, since you seem to think the main plot's good. Here, for all my loyal reviewers, I will give you a cloned version of Ryou! Ryou: Wait, when did I agree to be cloned? Neko Naomi: You never did, I just decided you should be! Ryou: I'm going to sick my Yami on you! Neko Naomi: Fine, but I have my own Yami to protect me, Denia! -Denia appears in a flash of light, same time Afika does- Afika: Dear Lord, save me! -Screams like a schoolgirl, and cringes- Denia: Oh, not that wimp, I thought I threw him in the trash dumpster! Ryou: 0___0' Neko Naomi: Will Afika meet his trashy end? -Snicker- Tune in next time, and remember boys and girls, review! 


	6. Mikasu the Great!

Chapter Six: Mikasu the Great?  
  
Note: This chapter will have in it the spark, which will set off all of the romance and craziness. I need an original character from someone to be a part of this insanity, think you're up to it? Send me a description, or just post on your review your character. Bonne Chance!  
  
Ryou stumbled backwards, mouth once more resembling that of a guppy. Meika released a shrill shriek, backing up against the wall, trembling. While Mai was somewhat in a daze, swaying wildly back and forth in the center of the bedroom. The woman who had been summoned to the room blinked, as if becoming accustomed to even the dim light within the room was quite unusual for she.  
  
She resembled Meika in an abstract sort of vision. Raven hued hair fell to her waist in an intricate braid, a crimson ribbon threaded through the length of her hair. Sapphire occuli were several tones darker than Meika's own azure, but the same ignitable temper was quite visible. She wore but dirtied rags, not even these could seem to dim the extraterrestrial light glimmering about her body.  
  
"Am I free of that accursed Scarab?" The woman's accent was heavy; it sounded as if she were holding her tongue while speaking. Ryou nodded solemnly, he might as well go along with this, until he could settle his thoughts long enough to think straight. At this she gave a whoop of delight. "Not even the Pharaoh can keep Mikasu the Great locked up for long!"  
  
At this moment in time Bakura had seized control of his weakened Aibou, sneering in the direction of Mikasu. "You're pathetic, I don't understand why anyone would give a rat like you the epithet "Great." Mikasu paused, glaring angrily at her abuser.  
  
"I am Great, a great and terribly powerful mage. One that you will never be able to truly understand." At this, Mikasu held up a tanned and wrinkled hand, extending the palm outwards. With a soft murmur of words, an immense flame exploded from her hand, resting there, greedily burning, and absorbing such clean, fresh air.  
  
Bakura was a little stunned at this show of magic, before the sneer once more overcame his face. "Any fool can create little fireballs to play with, only the truly talented can hex and curse others."  
  
At this Mikasu released a feral snarl, the fire consuming her hand. "I can do many other things besides this petty trick. I can even cause some fool such as you to fall truly in love with another, and that is quite a task."  
  
"Really? I would like to see that sometime." Bakura was howling with laughter, having to lean against the rickety wall for support. Mikasu stepped forwards, palms outstretched towards the Yami. "So be it."  
  
With another murmur of indistinguishable words, Bakura was hexed, knocked to the floor with the force of the curse. Mikasu was the one howling with laughter this time; her Aibou and Mai were clinging to each other in pure terror. "Whomever this moron makes eye contact with, that shall be the one he falls in love with."  
  
Bakura scowled, and glanced upward, making eye contact with.  
Oooh, another cliffy! Whom shall Bakura see first? You decide: Mai, Meika, or Mikasu? Or perhaps someone else? You decide; the vote is up to you! Ryou: Help, I am scared beyond mortal belief. Naomi is attempting to ruin my good name! Naomi: You had a good name? Ryou: Nope.. XP 


End file.
